1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling an information processing apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some information processing apparatuses have a normal mode and a power saving mode as a power mode, and operate in either power mode according to a situation. For such information processing apparatuses, it is important to increase the time period for which the information processing apparatus can operate in the power saving mode as much as possible to keep power consumption low.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-270538 discusses an invention relating to an information processing apparatus constituted by an apparatus main body and a network interface card (NIC), and configured in such a manner that power is supplied to the apparatus main body and the NIC in the normal mode, while power is supplied only to the NIC but is not supplied to the apparatus main body in the power saving mode. In this information processing apparatus, when a job is input during the power saving mode, the NIC performs proxy response processing, thereby maintaining the power saving mode of the information processing apparatus as long as possible.
The proxy response processing here means that, when a job is input during the power saving mode and this job is not required to be directly processed by the apparatus main body, the NIC processes this job on behalf of the apparatus main body while maintaining the power saving mode of the information processing apparatus. When a job is input during the power saving mode and this job is required to be directly processed by the apparatus main body, the information processing apparatus is transitioned from the power saving mode to the normal mode, thereby allowing the apparatus main body to directly process that job.
In recent years, it has become common to encrypt a job when the job is transmitted or received between a plurality of apparatuses for security reasons. If an encrypted job is input into and is processed by the information processing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-270538, the following problem arises.
To apply proxy response processing to the encrypted job, the NIC side should decrypt the job first, and then perform proxy response processing. In this case, it can take a long time to decrypt the entire job, which inevitably leads to a delay in execution of proxy response processing. This problem becomes more noticeable when the decrypting capability of the NIC side is lower than the decrypting capability of the apparatus main body side.